


维吉尔的人类生活体验

by Hirscerf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5VD, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hirscerf/pseuds/Hirscerf
Summary: 是5结束以后的故事，双子从魔界回来以后的生活。日常小肉渣1-2





	1. 美食是让人快乐的存在

**Author's Note:**

> 基本上是VD, 后期可能会加入Nero和V （咕咕咕）。  
> 尽量不会OOC（小剧场可能会OOC）。

1.

久违的事务所，但丁打开了门。傍晚的夕阳将门内的一切染上了一抹暖橙。但丁拍了拍椅子坐了下来，掸了掸Eva照片上的灰尘。

“终于把你折腾出来的烂摊子给搞定了，晚上我可要点个最大的披萨犒劳犒劳自己。”但丁把腿架在办公桌上，轻松地靠在椅背上。

维吉尔站在但丁的办公桌前，环顾了一下。

“这就是你的事务所么？”

“挺不错的吧。早些时候被恶魔毁掉了一些家具，后来帮街角的家具店老板找回了他家的猫咪，他就用超低价便宜卖给我了一些旧东西。说起来那些恶魔还不是因为某人。”但丁瞟了一眼正在四处打量的老哥。

维吉尔没有回应他。但丁其实挺惊讶维吉尔主动决定要跟他一起回人界的，或许那个一味追求力量的人已经有所改变了吧。

“要不要去楼上看看？有个空房间可以给你。”

两人上了楼。木质楼梯承受着两人的脚步，发出吱吱呀呀的声音。楼梯连接着走道，两侧尽头各是一个房间。

一侧是但丁的房间，少量的生活用品虽然摆放得很随意却也不显得凌乱。另一侧的房间则堆放了一些杂物，还有一些旧案的文件。

“啊，看来需要先打扫一下，而且也没有床。”但丁挠了挠头，“不过今天我可懒得搞，明天再说吧。说起来我得先去订披萨。有一家我经常订的店，生意可好了，不早点订怕是等到关门都轮不到我们的单子。”

“我也不一定要吃披萨。”维吉尔没什么兴致地回答。

“试试看嘛，披萨可是最受欢迎的食物之一。”还有草莓圣代，不过可以留到下次。但丁丢下维吉尔下楼去打电话。站在楼梯口看着但丁一脸满足地讲着电话，维吉尔并不理解为什么自己的双胞胎弟弟要选择作为人类生活，不过这次他想看看，到底人类的生活有什么值得但丁如此执着。

所以就从食物开始吧——内心属于V的部分在说服自己，尝试去理解人类并没有什么不好的。

“我点了辣肉肠和蘑菇再加一点洋葱，双份芝士，最棒的选择。”但丁看到维吉尔从楼上下来，向他汇报了点餐的内容。

这时电话铃响了起来。

“不会是点的披萨来不及了吧”但丁嘟囔着接起电话。

维吉尔看到沙发边上有一叠书，就走过心想着能打发时间。他拿起几本看了看封面就放弃了。尽是一些没什么水准的美女杂志。失望的他只能无言坐下。

但丁挂了电话。“呃，说是电话欠费了，水电费也一直没有人交。”

“我还以为你平常就是这样不开灯的。我是无所谓，黑暗里也能看得清。”维吉尔平静地说。

“你跟shadow还真是像。”但丁撇了撇嘴，“我可不想被你趁黑偷偷挑走大块的披萨。”他上楼像是去那间堆了杂物的房间，维吉尔能从楼下听到翻东西的声音。

“不如来个烛光晚餐吧。”但丁拿着两个烛台，点燃了上面的几根蜡烛。

“看来停水停电也不是第一次了。”维吉尔故意泼冷水似的说着。

“明明是我懂得享受生活才准备的。”但丁摆了摆手。

正好门铃被按响。送披萨的小哥谢过了但丁给的慷慨小费，把一盒怕是有Nightmare的巴掌那么大的披萨扛进了屋。

“这你还怕我跟你抢？”维吉尔也不是没见过披萨，但如此大的他还是头一次见，“你确定这是两人份的？”

“都说了是犒劳啦，不然来比谁吃得多啊，可不能浪费了我辛苦赚的钱。”

“你那钱还不是我给的。”

“是V给的。”

“有区别吗？”

“有没有区别你自己不是更清楚？”

“用问句回答问题根本不是回答。”维吉尔抓起一块披萨，“不是要比谁吃得多吗，我可不会输给你。”

“我就说你会抢我的份！”但丁也不甘示弱地嚼起来。

维吉尔其实并不喜欢用手抓着油腻的食物，但是在但丁面前怎样都不能服输。但丁则一脸轻松，一块接着一块往肚子里吞。

披萨自然是对半分的，双方在各自吃掉自己这一侧的最后一块，盒子里没有更多的了。

但丁虽然很想说自己有一块披萨明显比维吉尔的大，但是苦恼证据都已经吃进肚子里了也就作罢。而且他已经很满足了，虽然烛光晚餐最终一点也不浪漫。看着维吉尔对着满手油腻的不悦表情，但丁觉得像是回到了小时候，两人会因为一些小事而一较高下，有时候还要妈妈来当裁判。

“看吧，都吃完了，说明味道很好。”但丁站起来伸了个懒腰。

“下次至少准备个盘子和刀叉吧。”维吉尔拿纸巾用力抹着手上的油。

但丁耸了耸肩，转身躺到沙发上。“明天还有好多事情，早点休息吧。我睡沙发就好，你可以睡我房间。”他闭上眼一副要睡觉了的样子。

维吉尔拿起一个烛台，走向但丁的房间。很久没有在像样的床上睡过觉了。在魔界的时候几乎是没有什么机会睡觉的。床上有一套叠好的睡衣，像是但丁已经给他准备好的。

看着自己一身还沾着干掉的血迹的衣服，维吉尔想着还是先冲个澡再睡，也是对干净的床单的尊重。

躺在柔软的床垫上，维吉尔想起小时候自己和但丁睡在一张床上，分开裹着被子。但丁经常偷偷把脚溜进自己的被窝里。但丁暖暖的小脚蹭着自己冷冰冰的脚背，然后自己就能沉睡过去。

现在梦魇结束了，他也应该能安然入睡了。

 

——小剧场 1 ——

维吉尔：“但丁你这么吃了睡睡了吃不怕胖死吗？”

但丁：“怕什么。我有诀窍，很简单你也会的。肚子上如果像是长肉了，魔人化一下然后打几个拳，变回来的时候肉都没了。你要不要试试看？”

接着但丁变身魔人然后挥舞了几下拳头。然后变了回去。

但丁撩起 T 恤：“看，腹肌又回来了。”

维吉尔：“ ……”

 

 

2.

窗外风声大作 ，似乎暴雨将至。

但丁被强风撞击玻璃的声音吵醒，醒来了就难以再次入睡。烦躁的他走进厨房翻出柜子里喝剩了一半的琴酒，倒了半个玻璃杯。杜松子的芬芳瞬间弥漫开来。几口下肚，但丁感到整个人都放松了下来。

维吉尔应该已经睡着了吧。借着微醺的感觉，但丁突然很想上楼去捉弄一下维吉尔。

他装了一些冰块在袋子里，想着偷偷塞进维吉尔的裤裆里，等着看他何时会醒来，然后暴跳如雷的样子，别提有多有趣。

但丁蹑手蹑脚地上了楼，自己的房间门留着一点缝隙，并没有烛光从里面照出来。

那家伙应该是睡着了吧。但丁心想着，摸索着挪进门。外面落下骤雨，正好盖过他不小心碰到落地灯的声音。

蹲在床边，但丁用手在维吉尔面前摇了摇。没有反应 —— 维吉尔闭着眼，平稳地呼吸着。他又轻轻戳了戳老哥的肩膀。依然没有反应。

但丁顺势撩起盖在维吉尔肚子上的毯子，另一只手掏了两块冰块。但他发现老哥睡裤上还系着带子。怎么会有这样的人，睡裤还嫌太宽松嘛？他只好尽量不引起动静单手松开一边的系带。

结果好像变成了一个死结。

正在发愁要怎么办的但丁，感到自己还攥着冰块的手臂被抓住了。被体温融化的冰水顺着被抬起的手臂滴落在床单上。

“啊，我只是来看看你睡的怎样，给你的睡衣还合不合适，并没有要做什么奇怪的事情。”

“那你这些冰块是怎么回事？”维吉尔从但丁手里快要融化完的冰块，发现床边还有一袋子。

“天气热嘛，没有电空调也没办法开呀。”但丁觉得自己这个解释非常合情合理。

“是么。那作为感谢，我也帮你降降温啊。”

正俯着身的但丁被撂趴在床上。他见势不妙，支起膝盖想要逃脱。维吉尔将但丁手臂向后紧紧扣在背上，从侧面用膝盖顶住他的小腹，拽下他松垮在腰间的短睡裤。但丁无法转过头看见维吉尔在做什么，但他感到了下身一整凉意，听到那个装着冰块的塑料袋的声音。他想要挣脱压制着自己的那只手，然而紧接着他感到自己的股瓣间被喂进了冰凉的东西，突然的刺激感从下腹直冲后颈，双腿一阵酥麻。

“等等，你住手——”但丁挣扎着想要抬起身子，却又被压下去。他听到维吉尔轻笑了一下，然后又是从袋子里掏东西的声音。

维吉尔继续向但丁的小穴里填充着冰块，后一块将前一块撞进更深处。他看着但丁还在扭动挣扎的身体，垫着小腹的膝盖却感到了什么东西的顶触。

“老老实实享受不就好了么。”维吉尔探下身子在但丁耳边说道。

但丁则大口喘着气接受着更多的冰凉异物，逐渐融出的水从穴内顺着大腿内侧浸湿了床单。他将自己的脸闷进揉成一团的毯子，以掩盖自己发出的呜咽声。

“嗯放开唔。”

“你说什么？”维吉尔听不清但丁从毯子里发出的声音，但听出了不悦和恼怒。

“叫你放开我！”但丁猛地抬起头，想要翻过身。

维吉尔松开手，紧接着用上身压住但丁的背。他一手灵活地解开差点被但丁弄成死结的裤带，一手探向但丁已经挺立的下身。揉搓着柱身的手不时还会用指尖刺激着前端的小口，分泌出的体液又随着手指沾遍整个茎柱，就着手指的来回发出黏腻的水声。

但丁支撑着上身，仰起头，侧过脸碰到了维吉尔的鼻尖。他正在看着自己，他下身灼热的硬物也正在进入自己。被冻得收缩的穴口紧紧箍住茎体，忍受着一寸一寸的推入。穴内一阵一阵地收放，不情愿地将维吉尔的东西一点一点吞进。但丁还在抵抗着，又一口咬住维吉尔的下唇。

唇上的刺痛更撩起了维吉尔的兴致，他一把将但丁的脑袋撞在墙上，隔着睡衣揉捏着他的前胸，布料摩擦着乳首，带来了难耐的触感。拽起自己的T恤褪到锁骨，但丁渴望似的让维吉尔触碰自己已经勃起的乳首。他逐渐放弃抵抗任由自己被欲望所支配，随着维吉尔下体的进出而摆动着腰肢。穴壁被体内的冰块和热棒双重碾压着，两种相反的感官交替刺激着神经， 他感到自己体内的恶魔之血都快要被点燃了。但丁高仰着头，大张着嘴，失去唾液滋润的喉咙感到十分焦灼和干涩，似乎下一刻就会泄出魔人的火舌。冰块的凉意最终被抽插的热度完全盖过，囊袋拍击着臀肉发出一下一下有节奏的声响，混杂着两人连接处湿热体液粘滞皮肤带来的浊音。

强烈的性刺激让但丁难以忍耐，射出的精液溅到了自己的嘴唇上。随着一阵激烈的冲刺，他感到维吉尔在自己体内的神经跳动，停顿了一会儿便退了出去，带出的混夹着白浊的冰块融水在床上留下一大滩印记。

“啊……明天起来再收拾了。”翻了个身盖上毯子的但丁无力地呢喃道。

维吉尔整理好自己的衣衫，在他身边躺下，拽过毯子的一角盖在自己身上。在同一个被窝里，他感到但丁用脚趾轻轻地蹭着他的脚背。渐渐地他便沉进了睡梦里，窗外的狂风暴雨也没有再打搅他的睡意。

 

 

—— 小剧场 2——

但丁带着维吉尔去公园边的甜品店。但丁点了一份草莓圣代，双份草莓，双份草莓酱，双份奶油。

维吉尔：“没想到你还有这样的趣味。”

但丁：“人类的趣味可是多种多样的。”

维吉尔：“那我要看看我能把你开发出多少种来。”

但丁：“你在说什么我怎么听不懂。”


	2. 维吉尔和猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5VD的日常怡情小肉渣3-4。  
> 嫉妒和控制欲是错误的爱的表达，这时候的维吉尔还不明白。

3.

大雨过后的清晨残留着前一夜风和雨交缠的痕迹，尘土溅湿在玻璃窗上，树木花草东倒西歪着。门前给野猫喂食的碗被狠狠地刮到了草丛里。但丁将它捡起来放回到原来的位置。直立起身子，他呼吸着混着泥土的青草芬芳的空气，满足地伸了个懒腰。

早晨已经打电话给能源局交上了欠款，水和燃气都已经恢复了，但暂时还没有电。好在雨后气温并不高，趁着还没有升温，需要把那件堆放杂物的房间清理一下，如果有空的话还能去街角的家具店看看能不能淘到便宜货，给那个房间增添一些生活气息。

维吉尔喝了一口咖啡，仔细品了一品。他并不讨厌咖啡这种略带苦涩的饮料，甚至觉得非常适合自己。但丁坐在他对面，边看着边缘有点湿漉的报纸边嚼着面包。单调的味道让他赶紧喝了一口橙汁帮助吞咽下去。

也不知道昨晚怎么回事，眼前这个皱着眉头沉默地看着盘子里的煎蛋和培根的维吉尔似乎简直是两个人。但丁从报纸的一个角偷瞄着老哥。维吉尔感到了视线，抬起眼和他对上。心虚的但丁指着报纸上的新闻，支支吾吾地说着：“昨天的暴雨刮倒了……呃，马吉克市场边的好几棵树，希望没砸到人就好。”明显就是随机找的一篇报道，他都还没看过。

“大半夜下着大雨也没人会在市场周围吧。”维吉尔切割着煎蛋，正准备往自己嘴里送。

“哦……也是啊。有道理。不用担心了啊哈哈。”但丁放下报纸继续咬着面包。

“你怎么只吃面包？”维吉尔还没有动盘里的培根。

“就剩这些能吃的了，就想让你尝尝看。”但丁向前探着头，“怎样怎样？”

“吃动物的生殖细胞难道不奇怪么？”维吉尔拿叉子戳了一下蛋黄，半熟的蛋液留了一点出来。

“……你这么说才奇怪吧。食材是有各种各样的，不过我也反对吃一些珍惜动物的肉。”但丁抢过维吉尔的叉子，吞下了挂在上面的蛋黄，“你不吃我吃。”

维吉尔顺手把几片培根丢给他。“这种味道太重的食物我也没什么太大兴趣。”

“一会儿去买点食材吧。我可不想让你小看人类伟大的美食。”但丁吃完东西站起来，“不过呢先要把那个房间打理一下。”收拾好了桌子他准备上楼，而维吉尔还坐在餐桌边上。

“你不会是想让我一个人搞定吧？打扫卫生也是人类生活很重要的一部分，你得懂得怎么做。”

两人上了楼。自己的房间大开着门，但丁想到昨晚舒服得要命的感觉甚至有点心里痒痒。不过现在有更重要的事情要处理。走进另一个房间里，大大小小的箱子堆在墙边，空气里弥漫着灰尘。他们首先要把所有的东西搬到地下室去，再做地面的洁净工作。至于箱子里的东西该怎么整理，但丁想都不愿意去想。

“你等下，我好像听到什么动静。”维吉尔制止了正要开始搬箱子的但丁。踢了踢底层的箱子，传出了细微的吱吱声，紧接着一个小小的黑影窜了出来。维吉尔下意识地接连放出三发幻影剑，不料那只小东西移动轨迹诡谲，巧妙避开了所有攻击，只剩下三个窟窿在木质的地板上。

维吉尔像是受到了挑衅一般，暴怒着抽出腰间的阎魔刀。但丁一把从他身后架住他，任凭自己老哥大声臭骂着。

“拜托！那就是只老鼠而已！你这是要把我房子给拆个底朝天嘛？！”

“拆了正好我把它窝给端了！”

“你是傻子吗？要灭老鼠简单的办法很多啊？”但丁觉得维吉尔没有生活常识的程度超出自己想象。

“你敢说我是傻子？”维吉尔突然转过头。

“？？？你什么挑重点的能力啊？”但丁感到砸到自己头上的仇恨值突然爆表，立马松开手，准备随时唤出巴洛克进行防御。

然而维吉尔只是不满地哼了一下，甩了个白眼，收起了刀。“算了，暂且留着这个屋子给我当书房。”

很快，箱子都搬到了地下室。但丁扔给维吉尔一杆拖把，让他去厕所里洗干净了然后沾上水。嘴里嫌弃着沾满灰尘和头发的拖把头，维吉尔还是照着做了。但丁则先把地板清扫干净，并在地上洒了一些水。他指导着维吉尔怎样把地拖干净，而维吉尔也很耐心地把角角落落都“过分”清洁到位。但丁甚至觉得他有点强迫症，地板都快磨掉一层。

打扫干净的房间让人心情舒畅。“这些可都是靠恶魔的力量做不到的事情。”但丁打开窗户，微风带着新鲜的空气充满了整个房间。

“做这些有什么意义呢？”维吉尔靠在墙角看着空旷的房屋。

“总比你砸出三个窟窿来有意义多了。”但丁歪着头看向自己的老哥。在惹得他又发飙之前，但丁拍了拍他的肩膀准备走出门。“明天就没有吃的了，在太阳下山之前赶紧去市场上看看还有没有剩下的食材吧。老爷爷老奶奶们可是一大早就去挑走最好的那些的。”

顺着门前的路一直往前走三个街区就是一个不大的市场，农家自产的食材会在这里贩售。被暴雨刮倒的树已经被市政厅派人清理掉了，只有木墩和些许残叶还在原地。摊子不剩几个，挑剩下的菜和水果零散地躺在上面，没有什么生气。

已经抱着一堆食材的但丁又去下一个摊子拣了一些没有烂孔的苹果。他和摊主聊了几句，又拿了最后几个番茄。维吉尔在一旁心不在焉地听他们说话，目光停在不远处的一家书店上。是个老旧的小店铺，店里映出些许灯光。他擅自朝着那边走去。还没来得及付钱的但丁看他就这么一声不吭地走远，赶紧放了几张纸钞在摊子上，和摊主打了声招呼，跟了上去。

“等下啊，你要去哪里？”快步追上，但丁把装着苹果的纸袋交给维吉尔让他帮着拿。

两人来到书店门口，维吉尔推门进去。但丁只能陪着一起。这不是他平常会来的地方，随意翻看着门边架子上几本特价书，但丁感到有点不自在。

维吉尔绕着书架，扫视着一排排的书名。拿起一本翻看了几眼然后又放回去，又走到另一个书架捧着一本认真地看起来。

但丁很无聊地走来走去，他走到柜台，和店主有一搭没一搭地聊着天。店主是位年近七旬的老先生，他在跟但丁谈着他刚出生的孙女的事情。过了一会儿，他看了一下时钟，表示马上就要闭店了。但丁不好意思地跟他说他们马上就会离开。

维吉尔还在书架之间翻阅着，并没有找到一本他满意的书。最终他被一本诗集吸引，名字叫《母亲》的诗集，他伸手拿了出来。暗红色的书皮边缘有一些剥落，纸张泛黄但还很平整。任意翻开一页，他开始看起来，并没有理会但丁在叫他。

“没有人知道我是怎样不着边际地爱你，这秘密来自你的一部分，我的眼睛像两个伤口痛苦地望着你。”他的指尖扫过这段诗句。

过往的回忆牵扯起内心的波澜，曾经想要将这些无聊的情感抛弃，但随着V的回归，它们又追着他回来了。

合上书，发现但丁站在他面前叫他。“我想回去了。”维吉尔拿着诗集转身他就想出门。但丁迅速从他手里拽走诗集，“你这家伙偷东西可不是好习惯。”

维吉尔莫名其妙的举动让人摸不着头脑，但丁带着诗集结完账收下找零，向店主到了别，又急匆匆地出门，却发现维吉尔已经没影了。

最后是进了家门才看到维吉尔坐在沙发上端着咖啡。他怕不是当街划开空间直接回来的。

拿他没办法。但丁把诗集放到他面前，然后把食材装进冰箱里。

“唔。妈妈，Eva她最后是去找你了吗？”维吉尔突然开口。

“嗯？哦，你说那天的事情。”倒了一杯凉水，但丁坐到沙发的另一边，“她最后是去找你了。”

“别骗人，我并没有见到她。”

“你当然见不到她了，那时已经来不及了。”

沉默了良久。

“……是这样么。”维吉尔像是在说给自己听一样。

但丁低头看着杯里的水倒映着吊灯的灯光。沉默了一阵，突然像是发现了什么。“啊，已经有电了吗？早上还说不确定要到什么时候，看来效率还是挺高的。家具店也没去成，只能改天了。晚上你要睡我的床也行，想睡地板我也完全不会反对的。”他起身走到厨房，开始准备晚饭。

“你不叫披萨了么？”维吉尔问。

“每天都吃的话很快就要吃不起饭的。我可是负责任的成年人，偶尔还是可以自己下厨的。”但丁系上围裙，切起了今天刚买来的蔬菜，“对了，刚刚回来路上遇到了老客户，说是过几天会给我电话要找我帮忙。他是个大方的家伙，说不定能有一笔不小的酬劳哦。”

“又是寻找走失宠物的案子吗？我看你那些箱子里有很多这样的文件。”维吉尔正一边阅读着诗集。

“才不是呢，我有预感，是个大案子。况且宠物也是很重要的家人，不要小瞧那些工作。”

有一茬没一茬地聊着，像是这样普通到无聊的日常也是过去的维吉尔无法想象的。他不禁想着，这样安稳的生活能持续多久。

 

——小剧场3.1——

维吉尔：“你不是说能拿了就能走？为啥但丁把我书抢走了？”

V：“他是去付钱。”

维吉尔：“需要付钱么。”

V：“可以付，但是没必要。我这一身衣服鞋子连手杖都没付过钱。”

维吉尔：“你是怎么做到的教教我。”

V：“你都拿走尼禄的手臂了还要我教嘛？”

维吉尔：“拿了尼禄手臂需要付钱嘛？”

V：“不需要。”

维吉尔：“那不就完了。”

V：“……”

 

——小剧场3.2——

但丁：“家里不是有老鼠嘛，我发现以前的档案有些都被啃了。”

维吉尔：“你不是不让我端了它们的窝么？”

但丁：“还有很多别的办法的嘛。比如，我们可以养一只猫呀？”

维吉尔：“我看你只是想养猫。到处掉毛还总是蹭来蹭去。我可不喜欢它蹭我的东西。”

但丁：“没有啦只是一个建议。”

但丁办公桌底下的盒子喵了一声。

维吉尔：“你都准备好了还跟我先斩后奏。”

但丁：“它经常在门口嘛，实在是忍不住。”

但丁抱起黑色的小猫。小猫蹭了他的下巴一下。

维吉尔：“都说了我不喜欢让猫蹭我的东西。”（拔刀）

 

 

4.

自从把野猫捡回家，但丁就一天到晚念叨着猫。猫就顺其自然地被命名为Shadow，但丁说是为了纪念V的那只，然而维吉尔并不喜欢。与其说是不喜欢这个名字，他更不喜欢这只猫。

大清早但丁就起来满屋子找猫，走来走去的步伐声全然不顾共枕的维吉尔还在睡觉。“Shadow, Shadow”地呼唤猫咪实在是太烦人，维吉尔只好起来。他下楼看着自己老弟抱着猫给它挠痒痒的傻样，心里一阵不悦。

早餐后，但丁躺在沙发上睡回笼觉。才被捡回家两天，Shadow就已经在但丁睡着的时候趴在他肚子上打呼噜了。由于但丁之前就经常拿一些剩饭喂它，它对但丁并不陌生。现在又让它住在家里，小野猫就对但丁更加亲昵。

维吉尔坐在餐桌边，喝着咖啡看着书。昨天他去那家书店搬一些书回来，在他抱着书想径直离开的时候却被店家拦下。维吉尔不耐烦的表情，还有他腰间的佩刀，店家怕他随时会爆发把店给砸了，就表示书可以先拿走，账单会随后寄给但丁。

Shadow醒过来，耸了耸身体打了个哈欠。它跳下来，开始打探着四处，对任何它好奇的东西嗅来嗅去。小黑猫跳到餐桌上，凑近维吉尔握着咖啡杯的手，毫无防备地用鼻子贴近。维吉尔看着书页的视线突然转向猫咪，恶狠狠地盯着它，散发出毫不掩饰的杀气。Shadow像是感受到了危险，垂下耳朵身体高耸，对着维吉尔发出嘶嘶嘶的威慑声。

本来就没有睡着的但丁坐了起来，看到这一幕，赶紧过去抱过猫咪，安抚似的轻拍着它的后背。“也不用对一只小猫那么凶恶吧，看你那表情简直要把它吃了。”但丁把猫放下，它悻悻地跑开了。

“只是觉得它吵到我看书了。”维吉尔恢复到往常的冷淡表情，“另外，我想去看看有没有合适的书架。”

自从捡了Shadow回家，但丁就一直处在懒散状态。不是睡觉就是逗猫，饿了就叫披萨，吃剩的披萨边混一点水软化一下就当作猫食。这天还什么事都没做的他听到要出门的提议却是一幅疲惫的表情，更过分的是去的地方差不多也只有两分钟的路程。

“唔……好吧，顺便可以看看有没有猫粮带一点回来。”

又是猫。

两人来到了街角的家具店。店里除了在前台打瞌睡的店员并没有其他人在，进门可见的茶几上落着一层薄薄的灰，像是平常没有什么人光顾的样子。

书柜和一些其他衣柜之类的家具在店内的最远处，被挡在一堆落地灯的后面。维吉尔站在一个漆成黑色的雕花书架前，五层的书架比他的个子还高出不少，可以很好利用垂直空间。

“这个看起来很贵的样子啊。”但丁打量了一下木雕的精细程度。

“多接点案子不就好了。”维吉尔的目光依然停留在书架上。

“说得简单。又不指望你拉到客户，你一个眼神就能把人吓跑。”但丁绕过排成一排的落地灯，想去另一侧逛逛。

过了一会儿他拿着一个小盒子，像一个三角帐篷，帆布的外层包裹着毛茸茸的内饰。

“看，这个猫窝怎样？”但丁把猫窝举到维吉尔面前，“还有个把手可以提起来，甚至可以带着外出。”

刚刚还在说经济困难的人就拿着个没必要的东西很想要买的样子，维吉尔重重拍在但丁提着猫窝的手上，揪起他的衣襟把他顺势推进了身边的一个衣柜里。猫窝滚落在地上，好在柔软的材质没有引起很大的动静。

“喂，弄坏东西我可赔不起啊。”栽进衣柜内的但丁担心地摸了摸木板。

东西会不会坏这种事情维吉尔是不知道会在乎的。他踏进衣柜里，顺手关上了衣柜的门。狭小的空间挤进了两个大男人，关合的门斩断了大部分光线，昏暗之间只有缝隙中漏进的光照亮一线。

紧靠着面对对方，维吉尔感受到但丁的呼吸，甚至在紧张状况下的心脏搏动。他伸手撩起但丁的衣襟。

“你不会是想在这里做吧？会被发现的……而且动静太大把人家的东西搞坏了就惨了。”但丁感到维吉尔的手在自己的小腹上骚动着。

“那你忍住动静小一点就行了。”维吉尔拉下但丁长裤的拉链，隔着内裤挑弄着包裹在里面的性器。

“唔……”紧咬着牙关防止齿间漏出的喘息，但丁握着拳用手背压住自己的嘴，抵挡着来自下身一阵阵攻势带来的想要叫出来的冲动。

食指和中指的指尖一左一右搭在但丁内裤兜里鼓鼓的囊袋上不断地触击着，手掌和其他手指缠上逐渐硬起的柱体，不时地上下撸动。维吉尔又掀起但丁的上衣，将下摆塞进他嘴里让他咬住自己的衣服。丰满的胸肌被掐捏着，前胸被上上下下用力地亲吻着，却只有乳首被冷落着。但丁像是在抗议地哼哼了几下，在维吉尔的舌尖触上右边乳首的时候，他满足一般地长呼一口气。在舌头的舔舐和口腔的吸吮中乳首恢复了热度并不断升温。换了一侧，但丁感到了更强烈的刺激，褶皱的衣服从他大张的口里脱离，挂在锁骨上。

“你这边更有感觉呢。”维吉尔调笑似的一边说着一边用手指揉按着右边的乳首。不敢出声的但丁只能咬住嘴唇，颤抖着控制住自己的呼吸。

下身的动作一直都没有间断，肿胀的茎柱顶起内裤，最前端的小口溢出的液体沾湿了包裹的布料。隔着内裤拿拇指搔弄着那个小口，又涌出一波液体。愈发难耐的冲动让但丁抓住维吉尔那只手，自己拨开裤腰将维吉尔的手塞进去贴着自己高涨的性器。体温的直接触碰和维吉尔加大力度的揉搓让但丁无法抵抗地叫出声来。

没有任何隔音效果的衣柜和不能锁住的衣柜门，外面有人的话，很容易就能循声而来，拉开柜门，发现他们在这半公开的地方做着不堪的事情。

赶紧捂住自己的嘴，但丁想要冷静下来。他仔细听着外面的响动，不料在他们沉醉于情欲的时候有其他顾客走进了店里，店员还在给他们介绍自家的商品。

但丁警觉地推了推维吉尔，想让他停下。以他对自己老哥的了解程度，他也知道想让他停下除了打一架以外其他都是不可能的。但丁只能逼迫自己一动不动。维吉尔自然是没有任何停下来的意思。他也意识到门外随时都会有人经过，但这种刺激的情形更是让他性致大增，什么都比不过眼前这个被欲望折磨得想要发泄却不得不压抑住自己的但丁来的更加美味。

捂着嘴的手被揭开，随之而来的是另一双唇堵住了自己的嘴。舌尖滑过齿间，不停在上颚游走。将但丁的内裤从后面扒下，挽过他的腰紧贴着自己，维吉尔用指尖探入夹紧的臀瓣中间。早已被分泌出的肠液湿润穴口不住地开合，迎接着手指的进入。从接吻中离开，但丁将头死死抵在维吉尔肩膀上，分散着体内异物蠕动带来的冲击。第二根手指的进入挤满了穴内的空隙，更进一步探索到了深处的敏感地带。

这时正好外面有人在附近，像是在谈论着那些落地灯。

但丁低头猛的咬住面前的肩膀，不知是因为突然间过度的快感还是不想漏出快要突破嗓子的呻吟。维吉尔默默地承受着肩膀上的疼痛和重量，继续拨弄着那温热的后穴，在进出时带着的肠液搅动出浑浊的水声。他侧过头轻咬着但丁的耳垂，任由左肩上牙齿咬合的力道随着手指进出的频率变快而加重。

从门缝里射入的光线照在维吉尔的侧脸上，也已经忍耐到极限的他嘴角裂出蓝色的细纹，唇齿间泄出像是恶魔之血燃烧时带出的高热气焰。

待外面的人声渐远，他迫不及待地将但丁支起翻过身。下身因手指的突然抽离不满足地扭动了一下，随后又从后面被维吉尔炽热的物体进入而填满。并不是像在家里床上那种快速的抽插，只是一次猛烈地突进随后缓慢地抽出，如此不断重复，却由于在这个非私密的狭小空间里更让彼此血脉喷张。

维吉尔一手扶着但丁的腰，一手掐住前侧直立的柱身，并用拇指按压着头上的小口。但丁后仰着上身，轻摇着头求饶一般。

“叫我的名字。”维吉尔沙哑的声音在他耳边低语。

不愿出声的但丁依旧摇着头，在下身被更重地撞入和抽出中，他紧咬着牙，漏出细碎的鼻音。

“叫我的名字，不然不让你射。”按着前端的手指更用力地陷进洞口里，后面的性器则抵着敏感地带在深处周旋。

胸口的憋闷比在魔界被十只剪刀怪刺穿胸膛还难受，但丁抽泣似的呢喃着哥哥的名字。

“维吉尔，维…吉尔……”

甜腻的细语触发的欲火像是零星的火花坠在冬季干燥的枯林。穴内的冲击将但丁整个人顶起，歪着脸贴到了柜子的顶部。前端获得了解放，无法再压抑的欲望倾泄出来；体内接受着维吉尔的射精，双重的性高潮带来的刺激让他不自觉地蜷曲起身体。

舔舐着溅在手上但丁的味道，维吉尔不舍地抽出，从后面环抱着自己的弟弟。但丁从绵长的兴奋中缓和下来，体内的余温还未散去，却只能赶紧收拾好自己，不料股缝间流出的属于维吉尔的东西还是黏糊在了内裤上。维吉尔整理好自己的衣物，从门缝里看了一眼，并没有人，掉在一旁的猫窝也没有被捡起来。

临走时，除了一个没那么起眼的书架，他们还是买下了那个衣柜，以及那个猫窝。

 

 

 

——小剧场4——

但丁：“Shadow我们给你买了个猫窝。”

Shadow嗅了几下，跳到顶上，坐下。

维吉尔：“猫窝被压扁了。”

但丁：“它开心就好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引用的诗来自于翟永明的《母亲》。


End file.
